Vigilante
by darkgaaraluver
Summary: Zack died. This is how Cloud tells the story of Zack to Zack's upset and unknowing brother Sora. Contains mild yaoi. ZackxCloud


A/N- okay so it's been a while. This is a oneshot I wrote for philosophy class. It's yaoi so watch out for that. It also talks about god a lot so don't get offended please. Also the prompt was to write based off a quote and my quote was "Whatever you say about God you should be able to say standing over a pit of burning babies." So that's not mine. I can't remember who said it though. I just remember he was someone who was in a concentration camp and that he wrote a book. Also I'm actually not familiar with Final Fantasy, just advent children and Kingdom Hearts. So Zack might be ooc. Sorry. Oh and character death. Can't forget that. Oh and it might be fun for you to know that my teacher is a like 65ish year old guy. Therefor no smut. I also spelled Zack's name wrong originally as Zach so there might be a few times where I missed it sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or that quote I mentioned earlier I just use them for class apparently.

Vigilante

Cloud scoffed as turned to walk away from the gravesite. "_Whatever you say about God you should be able to say standing over a pit of burning babies_." Cloud thought that's what Zack would have said if he were still alive and could hear the priest speak over his grave. Cloud doubted the priest would still believe what he was saying if he were forced to do that. "_Like Zack was_." Cloud had reached his black car and started the engine, shoving a piece of blonde hair out of his face as he did so, so that he could see the road. Just as he was about to drive out of his parking space he saw Zack's kid brother run across the parking lot toward him.

He sighed and turned the car off. He owed it to Zack to listen to whatever it was Sora wanted to say to him. "_Probably wants to yell at me for leaving the funeral early_." Sora was panting by the time he reached the car; Cloud rolled down the window and leaned his arm on it, waiting for Sora to catch his breath. When he finally did he looked up at Cloud imploringly, "Please tell me about Zach, the real Zack, and why you left early. I feel like I didn't really know him and until I do… It's hard to think that he's not coming back like he always has before."

Cloud was surprised, but did his best to hide it. "Do your parents know you've left?"

Sora looked down at the pavement and Cloud could see that his eyes were filling with tears. "I don't know, I told them I was going to find you but they didn't look like they really registered it."

Cloud felt bad for the kid. He was used to being the favorite and getting a lot of attention so being ignored like he probably was must hit him hard. Cloud sighed; Sora was only fifteen, "Fine, get in the car."

Sora gulped and nodded with a watery grin and ran around the front of the car to the passenger seat. Cloud ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea how he was going to explain Zach to his brother.

The car had a hard time getting out of the parking lot. Zack's funeral wasn't the only one taking place today. The church in Zack and Cloud's hometown was the only one for about three districts and averaged about three funerals a day. Once they got out of the parking lot there wasn't much to see. The church was on the outskirts of the town and was surrounded by trees. Even if they had been in the center of town though there still wouldn't have been much to see. Towns these days were run mostly by crime syndicates and as a direct result most of the buildings were graffitied or run-down. Their hometown actually wasn't that bad comparatively. A small street gang that didn't really do much ran it. They looked up to the old ways of having a regular police force for each town and tried to model their own behavior after them. Their gang name was the Disciplinary Committee. However, once you got right down to it they were still a gang, they even killed the occasional person who went against them. They wouldn't have any power if they didn't.

Cloud got a sudden inspiration and took a sharp right turn that made Sora gasp. The best place to start a story was at the beginning right? So what better place to take Sora to start the story than the place where it began? The turn Cloud took was a narrow, an obviously seldom used dirt road that appeared to be going deeper into the woods. Sora was now clutching his seat in mild terror as Cloud maintained his speed from the pavement on the dirt, going about 50 over huge ruts in his tiny sports car. Cloud just smirked and ignored Sora's (stupid) fear.

When they reached the end of the road it was obvious at once. The road ended in what had once been a dirt parking lot next to a mostly treeless field where the grass reached almost up to Cloud's knees and had red flowers poking up through the grass. Scattered throughout the field were stone benches that looked like they were crumbling, but were surprisingly free of graffiti. The place would have been beautiful once, but it was now clearly overgrown and falling apart. It might still be beautiful on a sunny day, but as the clouds were hanging thick overhead threatening rain at any second the over-all feeling of what once had probably been a park was sad and lonely.

Cloud stopped on the edge of the parking lot across what would have once been about three parking spaces, and turned off the car. Cloud got out immediately and started striding off through the grass. Sora, despite his previous desire to get out of the car at all costs, just gaped out the window at him in wonder. Sora had never been to anyplace like this. Cloud stopped when he heard the car door slam shut and turned to look at where Sora was. Cloud was already halfway across the field by then and gave an exasperated sigh when he saw that Sora was just starting. What made Cloud even more annoyed was when he saw that Sora was practically swimming through the grass toward him, well grinning and laughing as the grass hit him in the face.

"_Now that I think of it, Sora kinda reminds me of Zack."_ Cloud could remember the first time he had been here with Zack. Cloud had run away from home when he was about nine…

_Nine-year-old Cloud is crying as he pushes aside the grass that's almost taller than he is. He'd been running and sobbing for so long, he would do anything to just sit down. But he didn't dare. If he did the people who just killed his mom and his baby brother Roxas and his older sister Aerith would catch him. He screamed as he hit something and fell down into the grass. Cloud kept his eyes squeezed close as he fell so that he wouldn't have to see the person he knew was about to kill him. When he finally calmed down enough he could hear the person he had run into talking._

"_Oh my gosh I'm soooo sorry! Are you hurt? Are you okay? Did I kill you?"_

_This came across as such a ridiculous thing to say when you're about to kill someone that Cloud opened his eyes with the full intention of telling his would-be-murderer off for worrying about the person he was going to kill. When he opened his eyes and saw another little boy about the same age with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes panicking, the first thing that came out of his moth was, "Are you an idiot?"_

_The boy stopped panicking immediately and grinned, "'Course not what makes you say that?"_

"_All you did was knock someone over; you can't kill someone doing that! And you should watch where you're going!"_

_This made the boy mad and he put his hands on his hips and glared, "Well look who's talking you're the one that ran into me!" And he promptly defended his position by sticking his tongue out._

_Cloud paused for a second and thought about it before looking up at the boy. "I guess you're right, sorry for running into you."_

"_Nah, its okay, here let me help you up." The boy held out his hand and Cloud took it. "Oh, by the way, the names Zack."_

"_My names Cloud." At that Zack laughed and ran off farther into the field, dragging Cloud, reluctantly after him. _

_Zack hadn't dragged him far, just to the other side of the field, right at the edge where one of the benches were, but he was so happy as he battled the grass, unlike Cloud who just became frustrated with it. Once the sat down on the bench Zack let go of Cloud's hand and suddenly became serious._

"_So," he turned to face Cloud and looked him directly in the eye, "Why were you crying? What happened?"_

_As soon as Zack asked the memories came flooding back to Cloud and he started crying again as he fought to find the words to tell this strange boy what had happened._

_When Cloud finally got it out Zack was looking really mad and for a second Cloud was scared of him again. "That's the same thing that happened to my dad. Someday I'm gonna do something to make sure nobody gets hurt again! Even if it kills me!"_

_Cloud stared at him in wonder. "Aren't you scared of dying?"_

"_No, not if I can protect people like you." Zack suddenly looked happy again. "You should help me! We can be a team! I'm going to school right now so I can join the military. You should join to!"_

_At that point Cloud was so in shock the only thing he could think was that this was the nicest person he had ever met, except maybe his sister, and that he wanted to help this boy anyway he could. He nodded with all his might before bursting into tears again._

"_What's wrong now?" Zack seemed half worried, half exasperated._

"_Where am I gonna live?" _

_Zack scoffed, "you can live in my tree house and I'll bring you food until school starts in a couple weeks, then we go live at the school dummy." _

"_Won't your mom miss the food?"_

_Zack donned a sad look that seemed really out of place on his childish face, "Mom doesn't notice anything I do. She has Sora now, she doesn't need me."_

"_Well," _Cloud thought, "_If what Sora said earlier is anything to go by she notices you now." _The sad thing was Zack probably wouldn't want anyone to notice him now that he was dead; he wouldn't want to hurt anyone with his memory.

Cloud led Sora (who eventually caught up) to the same bench Zach had dragged Cloud to that first time when they had met. When Sora stared at him expectantly he sighed and started in.

"We met here when we were nine. My parents had just been killed and Zack's father had too. I don't know if you know that or not. Another thing you might not know is that when you came around you pretty much replaced Zack."

Sora looked shocked. Cloud continued, "You remember how your mom acted toward you at Zack's funeral?" Sora nodded energetically. "Well that's how Zack's been treated since you were born. Your dad just followed her lead."

Sora looked sad but decided not to say anything

"It got so bad that by the time we went off to military boarding school he didn't even bother telling her. He just left and dragged me with him. He never had any contact with your family at all while we were in school. The only one he ever wanted to talk to or about was you."

"Why would he want to talk to me? I replaced him didn't I?" Sora stared at the ground and Cloud saw tears gather in his eyes.

Cloud smiled, "I always asked that too. He told me that you never did anything but be born and that from the first moment you were in existence he couldn't help but care for you."

This made Sora feel better and he looked up at Cloud with a watery smile. "Is that why he came back to visit latter and played with me?"

"That was part of the reason." Sora looked confused.

"We graduated both school and advanced military training at seventeen and were immediately assigned a regiment overseas. That's where all the military is you know. Our own country is rotting away and we send all our enforcers away. We voted a long time ago to have just military at home to control the people, but then we don't leave anybody here to enforce it that is capable. They only keep the injured soldiers and the easily corrupted solders here, and if they die they hardly ever replace them. The government finds it easier to let the gangs just run things while they try to steal other nation's resources. Resources that never get here. At the time we didn't know how bad things really were. We thought we were one of the worst off places here and that the real crimes happen over seas. We were so, so wrong."

Here Cloud paused trying to think of how to say the next part so that Sora would understand. Sora took the opportunity to speak up. "Is it really that bad in other places? I know Siefer's gang can be brutal, like… like with your family. What did they do anyway?"

Cloud looked surprised, "What did they do? My older sister Aerith was an amateur doctor who was helping out a gang that wanted to start up here called the Restoration Committee. Well, they called themselves a gang, but they were more like an anti-government group. Mom and dad were suspected of helping, but the truth was they didn't know anything about it. They were abusive and didn't really care."

"OH! I'm sorry. Wait, what about Roxas, he was only a baby wasn't he?"

"According to Siefer that was an accident. See when they shot my mother she had picked up Roxas and when they shot her in the back it went all the way through her and killed him."

"That's terrible! Hold on, when did you talk to Siefer?"

"When I got back in town. I'll explain in a minute." Sora still looked shocked.

Cloud continued, "Anyway so we went over there to the war. We were part of a special assassination unit that dealt with important people that needed to be dealt with. We only lasted about three years in the army."

"Why? What happened?" Sora asked with huge eyes.

"We fell in love." Cloud said this expressionlessly, but if you really looked closely and knew him well you could tell that his eyes had gotten softer. Sora gasped. Cloud could remember the day they had gotten together as if it were yesterday…

_The unit they were with stayed well behind where the other bases were and operated on a different set of rules. No one from outside the unit knew what the unit even did, except maybe the President, but there were days when even that was debatable. Cloud and Zack had it set up so that they would sneak outside base once a week on different days to talk and catch up as well as to train in escaping high security locations. They snuck out separately and timed themselves in a pseudo competition. They always met up on this huge rock just outside where anyone at base would be able to see them. _

_Cloud had been leaning against said rock for about a minute when Zack came running up looking excited. Well, at least until he saw Cloud, and then his expression fell. "Ah, shoot! I thought I'd finally had you beaten."_

_Cloud just smirked. Ever since they'd started school Cloud had beaten him in everything. Zack climbed on top of the rock and patted the seat next to him. Cloud rolled his eyes but climbed up next to him. As soon as he did Zack smiled and laid down on the rock with his hands behind his head. _

_After a comfortable ten or so minutes of silence Cloud spoke, "I'm happy, you know? I wasn't sure I would be."_

_Zack opened his eyes and looked up at Cloud. Cloud wasn't one to break the silence anyway, but his words were surprising too. "You mean even with the killing?"_

"_Yeah. With no family I would be killing people no matter where I was. If I had stayed I would have had to join up with a gang to survive. Not to mention I'd be alone."_

_Zack kept staring at him. Cloud knew he was staring but kept looking up at the stars. He wasn't surprised Zack was staring; Cloud hadn't talked about his families deaths since the day they'd met. When Zack had asked him once when he was upset about his own family why that was Cloud ha said, "I think about my siblings and my mom all the time. The fact remains though that they're dead and not coming back. I do know that my mom was never happy here, my baby brother never had a real chance, my dad was an abusive jerk, and my sister Aerith was doing her best to fix things. They died because she was trying to make things better in her own way and it didn't work out. Now that they're dead all I can think is that things have to be better for them now than it was for them before."_

_While Cloud had done well in school as a whole, Zack had a lot of problems once he got there. The majority of students were from rich families in a non-government town and had decided they were better than everyone else and to prove it were going to get into the army instead of a gang when a government job wasn't possible. Nobody had liked either of them, especially since they beat everyone in the school when it came to classes. Cloud didn't care. He had never had friends anyway and the only person whose opinion mattered to him that wasn't dead was Zack's. Zack didn't take well to the insults. That mixed with one class in particular sent him into a deep depression for about two years of their schooling. _

_The class was their weapons handling class. Once a week they'd bring in a war criminal and one of them in the class would be required to execute him. They said it was good practice for assassination and even open warfare so they didn't hesitate when their lives were on the line. Cloud only had trouble with the first one. After that he just sucked it up and did it. He told himself that even if he didn't do it the person was going to die anyway, and whoever failed to kill their person in the end would get kicked out. He would do whatever it took to stay with the person who saved him. If he had paid attention then he would have already known he was in love with Zack by then._

_Zack struggled (with it and himself) every single time his turn rolled around. He just sank deeper and deeper into depression for two years after this started. Eventually he found himself a way to get out of it. "Everything happens for a reason. Even if we can't figure out what His plan is." Zack turned to religion. He always prayed before he shot someone now. Cloud didn't bother. After a while he figured it wouldn't matter anyway. He didn't believe any God would be able to create a world this screwed up. Cloud figured that even if God was real he was going to Hell anyway for all the people he's killed and is going to kill._

_Zack opened his mouth and said something after a few minutes of just staring. "I'm glad I have you too." Zach smiled. Cloud was glad Zach had been able to read between the lines. "You know" Zack sat up and stretched, looking at Cloud out of the corner of his eye, "You can tell me things." Zack made an exaggerated thinking face, "Now that I think of it, as long as I've known you I've always told you everything. With you, you hardly ever tell me anything without me dragging it out of you or having to decode it." Zack had his serious face back on and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder, so that Cloud would turn his head and finally look him in the eyes. "So how 'bout it? What's really on your mind lately?"_

_Cloud stared at Zack for a few more seconds before turning back around to pull himself together. He had finally realized how much he was already in love with Zack during their last mission when Cloud had thought that Zack was going to die for one heart-stopping moment. This had caused him to think on every moment he had spent with Zack since the day they met. Cloud knew he wouldn't be able to tell Zack the whole thing but he had realized how much he appreciated him and had wanted to tell him something. What he had said earlier had been well-planned and about all Cloud felt he had a right to say._

_Zack was getting a bit annoyed by Cloud now. Cloud was just so shy and reserved. Zack blamed himself a bit for it. He had just needed Cloud to much in school. He poked Cloud a bit in the shoulder. Cloud sighed before nodding to himself and turning toward Zach._

"_You have to promise that nothing I say will change things between us." Zack nodded firmly. "I think I'm in love with you." Zack looked shocked but tried to contain it since he could tell Cloud wasn't done talking. "You saved me. And you gave me something worth living for. You're the only thing that's really mattered to me in a long time. Nothing else."_

_Cloud sucked in a breath and turned his head back away from Zack. Zack let out a breath. He ran the hand that wasn't on Cloud's shoulder through his spiky hair. Then he smiled. "You know, Cloud, I think for the first time ever I'm going to have to break a promise I made to you." _

_Cloud looked over at him slightly panicked, "I don't think things will ever be the same between us again." Cloud opened his mouth to say something, anything to rectify the situation that he could. Zack cut him off by placing his lips on Cloud's._

_When they pulled apart Zach put his hand on Cloud's and used Cloud's surprise in the situation to pull him down so he was laying with his head on Zach's chest. "There, now you finally look comfortable for once instead of all cold and aloof." And they've been together ever since._

"But how did you guys get caught and why'd they kick you out?" Sora interrupted Cloud's train of thought. Cloud was actually surprised he hadn't even realized he'd been talking the whole time.

Cloud shook himself mentally and responded to Sora, "Our superior finally caught on to us sneaking out of base. He was really impressed with our skills and wasn't really bothered with us leaving, but he decided to follow us once to make sure we weren't giving information to the enemy or something. He followed us to the rock and figured out we were together. By the next week we had been dishonorably discharged for immoral behavior. We didn't really know what to do next. Zack wanted to check on you now that you were about nine. That was the first time we visited."

"So what did you do after that? I know you guys only stayed a couple weeks then. You must have been about twenty right? If you lasted three years."

"Yeah. While being home again we realized that here was in even worse condition than overseas. Nobody was doing anything. That was actually the time I talked to Siefer. Now that I was actually in a position to get information on what was going on I realized that Siefer was trying to help things. That he actually had good intentions. That was really hard to swallow, let me tell you, the guy who killed your parents and you can actually relate to them."

"Well we figured that the reason Siefer was having so much trouble and having to be so harsh was because he was trying to operate like other gangs and keep territory. Zack and I decided to become what old books called Vigilantes and roam the country trying to help people."

"And in-between missions you'd come see me right?" Sora asked. Cloud nodded. "So, how did Zack die, what happened? Mom wouldn't tell me and no one else seems to know."

"It was on our last mission. All the way across the country there was this gang that was doing terrible, terrible things to the people in their territory. We have seen so many things over the years, your brother and I, but this takes the cake. The actual getting rid of the members went just as well as usual. Once we figured out where their base was it was just like our old military operation, go in, kill everyone, and get out. It was the cleanup that was bad. The gang had been kidnapping all the really young children and babies. When they heard we were in town they knew they were in trouble 'cause we've got a bit of a reputation with gangs, and they tried to get rid of the evidence by burning the kids they had taken."

"That's terrible!" Sora gasped. Cloud nodded remembering once again…

_Upon the initial finding of the pit Cloud had been horrified for the children that had been burned. Now however, he couldn't find it in himself to care about anyone but Zack. The hideout they had found had turned out to be an underground tunnel system that had been carved naturally to begin with, but had been added to when the gang had found it. They called themselves the Heartless, and were led by a man named Sephiroth._

'Heartless is a good name for them if they can do something like this.' _Cloud thought as he looked at Zack's tired, bloody and defeated form. The actual pit they had found with the children in it hadn't actually been in the tunnel system, but had been near one of the exits to the tunnel system that let out far outside the town on the edges of the desert that now covered most of the country. This conspired to make it so that Zack and Cloud were the only people alive for about five miles. They had a long walk ahead of them if they wanted to get back to town before daybreak to get their stuff and their car._

_And yet Zack was just standing over what was now a mass grave, just staring down into it with wide eyes. Cloud had been watching him for about an hour to see if he would recover. When even Cloud couldn't pretend Zach was going to be all right anymore, he sighed heavily and walked up to put his hand on Zack's shoulder._

_Zack turned around to look at him with the same wide-eyed expression. Cloud shook his head. Slowly Zack deflated and closed his eyes. He opened them and nodded back. As one they turned toward the town and started across the desert._

_After about half an hour of walking Zack sighed and faced Cloud, "I'm sorry about back there, I suppose I should be used to that kind of thing by now."_

_Cloud shook his head, "I don't think people like you ever get used to things like that."_

_Zack closed his eyes briefly and sighed again. "It's just, I tried to say something over their grave to help send them on their way, you know, since we were too late to save them, I thought it was the least I could do. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't justify praying to a God that would let this happen to them. That's never happened to me before. We've seen so much horror and it's been fine because I could convince myself that God works in mysterious ways and there was a hidden purpose to it. But what purpose could there possibly be in burning babies and small children? An entire generation wiped out all at once. Hollow Bastion might never recover from a blow like this. And there's no point. Is this how you always feel? How do you get through this stuff so well?" Zack turned his head to gaze at Cloud in amazement. "Now that I think about it, you've always handled death and killing well ever since your family was killed."_

_Cloud chuckled softly under his breath. "I've gotten through this just like you have. I believe that it all has a purpose."_

_Zack looked incredulous. "If everything has a purpose, what's the purpose to those kids getting burned? Why aren't you more upset?"_

_Cloud stopped walking and gazed up at the stars. Zack was forced to stop too, and stood looking at Cloud, waiting for an answer. "There has only been one purpose in my life since my family died and that's to go wherever you go. To make you happy and stay by your side for as long as I can. Nothing else matters. Going through all this was difficult, but as long as you're with me at the end of the day I can go through anything, even watching a thousand babies get burned alive."_

_Cloud now looked at Zack's shocked face and cracked a rare, soft smile. Zack saw the smile and snapped out of it to smile back, a bit watery-eyed. Cloud scoffed, "Are you crying?"_

_Zack chuckled. "No, I've just got a bad case of sap apparently." They started walking again. A few minutes after they started Zach broke the silence again, "Everybody should go through something like this before they go sprouting religion. Trial by burning babies or something." Zach laughed humorlessly. "I guess you're the only one who passed the test. Got higher marks than me, like always." Zack cheered up a bit. "On the other hand now I realize what I should have believed in the whole time." He looked over at Cloud. Cloud looked away to hide his second rare smile of the night._

_They eventually made it back to the town of Hollow Bastion just as the sky was lightening for sunrise. By then they were exhausted and Cloud had a bad cut on his arm that had reopened. Everything was sore and cut. They practically dragged themselves over to their little black car._

_When they got to the car Zack opened the passenger door for Cloud and was standing over him as he got in when it happened. One moment Cloud was sitting sideways in the seat looking up at the grinning Zack, the next moment Zack looked shocked and was coughing up blood on the ground between them. Cloud could feel his eyes grow wide as he looked over Zack's shoulder to see Sephiroth clutching his stomach with his left hand where Cloud had injured him earlier, and holding a sword in the other. As Cloud watched Sephiroth fell over and lay still on the dry dirt._

_Sephiroth had escaped the tunnel after Cloud had thought him dead and come out of a nearby exit to set an ambush for Cloud and Zack in hopes of getting revenge on them before he died. After killing Zack he died with a smile on his face. Even if he couldn't kill Cloud himself he had done enough research on them to know that he had hurt Cloud much more than he ever could by killing him._

_Zack could no longer support himself and let go of the car. Cloud caught him as he fell into the car and held him close to his chest. Cloud wasn't even aware that he was getting covered in Zach's blood or that it was pouring all over the black leather interior of the car. Zack had a huge gash down his back across his spine._

_Cloud already knew in his heart that it was too late to save him and for the first time since his parents died he wasn't ashamed of the tears that dripped down his face and onto Zach's smiling one. Zack spoke, "I get to finally see if I was right about death. Don't know how good of treatment I'll get though after killing so many people." Cloud just kept crying and Zack finally started to look concerned. "You better not die Cloud Strife. I'm counting on you. Promise you'll carry on saving people. Promise me."_

_Cloud breathed deeply and stopped crying, he looked Zack right in his fading blue eyes, "I promise, I'll continue doing your work."_

"_Our work… Cloud" Zack closed his eyes and never opened them again. Cloud drove all the way back to their hometown with Zack's body in the backseat, only to have to stare at his tombstone… _Zack Fair

By this point in his story Cloud was glaring off into the field and Sora was stifling tears. "The only thing I regret is that Sephiroth got the last hit. He died before I could really finish him off. The only one I can direct my anger toward now is me because Sephiroth is already dead." Sora wiped his tears away as Cloud turned to look at him. "Don't be sad he's gone, he loved you too much to want you to grieve over him."

Sora glared, "I could say the same for you! By the sounds of it he loved you more than anything." Sora's eyes softened, "I know you're trying to hide it, but I can tell that you're dying inside."

"I can't help it, that's the cost of falling in love." Cloud got up to leave and slowly lead the way back to the car so that Sora could keep up through the tall grass. They walked the whole way silently and the silence lasted as they got into the car and sat there for a few moments.

After a while Sora broke the silence. "I've been thinking throughout your story." Cloud looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "What you're doing can't stop when you guys are both dead. It's too important." Sora turned all the way in his seat to look at Cloud. "Please train me to work with you. I can take over when you're done so that Zack's project never goes away. I have two friends who would also be interested." Cloud grunted but was really considering it. "You can't do this alone Cloud!"

"What are your friends' names?" Cloud turned kept his head turned forward and started the car.

"Riku and Kairi." Sora was starting to feel a mounting sense of inevitability.

Cloud nodded, "Alright, let's go get them." Sora yelled and started jumping up and down in his seat as he gave Cloud directions.

Cloud smiled to himself. He would never let Zack's project fade.

**THE END**


End file.
